


Kashikomarimashita (畏まりました)

by AlexxaSick



Series: TIMESTAMP MEME [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM contract, Love, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: <span><span><span>Kashikomarimashita (</span></span></span><span><span><span>畏まりました</span></span></span><span><span><span>)</span></span></span><br/><b>Pairing</b>: Aiba/Nino, Aiba/Jun, Jun x Nino, Aiba/Satoko,<br/><b>Rating</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance a little bit of angst<br/><b>Beta</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/"><b>mugen_ai3</b></a></span><br/><span><b>Warnings</b></span>: BDSM, polyamory<br/><b>Original fic</b>:<a href="http://Irasshaimase%20goshujin-sama%20(%E3%81%84%E3%82%89%E3%81%A3%E3%81%97%E3%82%83%E3%81%84%E3%81%BE%E3%81%9B%E5%BE%A1%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA%E6%A7%98)"><span class="subj-link"><b>Irasshaimase goshujin-sama</b> (いらっしゃいませ御主人様)</span></a><br/><b>Requester</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/"><b>deelovesryo</b></a></span> & <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/"><b>mugen_ai3</b></a><br/><b>The request was as follows</b>: Irasshaimase goshujin-sama (いらっしゃいませ御主人様) - some months after. As I told you there I'm curious about the after of this fic. How all the subs fit with each other and how Masaki is with all of them or whatever you feel like writing/telling. (by deelovesryo, Lari didn't say anything but she was excited to have something else written in this universe)<br/><b>Author's Note: </b>I'm not going to lie, I've been yearning writing in this universe again. I fell in love and too deeply with Aiba!Master and his pets. so I did this one too. In my mind this is impossibly romantic. xD I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.<br/><b>This was written for my <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html">TIMESTAMP MEME</a> (still open to requests!)</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Kashikomarimashita (畏まりました)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts), [deelovesryo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deelovesryo).
  * Inspired by [Irasshaimase goshujin-sama (いらっしゃいませ御主人様)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841610) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick). 



> **Title** : Kashikomarimashita (畏まりました)  
>  **Pairing** : Aiba/Nino, Aiba/Jun, Jun x Nino, Aiba/Satoko,  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Genre** : Romance a little bit of angst  
>  **Beta** : [](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mugen_ai3**](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : BDSM, polyamory  
>  **Original fic** :[ **Irasshaimase goshujin-sama** (いらっしゃいませ御主人様)](http://Irasshaimase%20goshujin-sama%20\(%E3%81%84%E3%82%89%E3%81%A3%E3%81%97%E3%82%83%E3%81%84%E3%81%BE%E3%81%9B%E5%BE%A1%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA%E6%A7%98\))  
>  **Requester** : [](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelovesryo**](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/) & [](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mugen_ai3**](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/)  
>  **The request was as follows** : Irasshaimase goshujin-sama (いらっしゃいませ御主人様) - some months after. As I told you there I'm curious about the after of this fic. How all the subs fit with each other and how Masaki is with all of them or whatever you feel like writing/telling. (by deelovesryo, Lari didn't say anything but she was excited to have something else written in this universe)  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm not going to lie, I've been yearning writing in this universe again. I fell in love and too deeply with Aiba!Master and his pets. so I did this one too. In my mind this is impossibly romantic. xD I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.  
>  **This was written for my[TIMESTAMP MEME](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html) (still open to requests!)**

**Kashikomarimashita ( 畏まりました )**

Kazu was curled around Jun, who has been awake for a while now. It was so weird how his life has changed in the last year and a half. Masaki wasn't his Master. Not by a long shot. But he spent most of his weekends at Masaki's and his nights with Kazu.

At first it had been a temporary arrangement since the building Kazu was living in was consigned to be demolished to make way to a more expensive, luxury apartment building. As the days passed, and they shared their lives, Jun started to find more and more difficult to think about his life without Kazu in it. So the temporary arrangement became long term.

Jun used to think he only liked women, but now, Aiba, Kazu and Satoshi had make him realize a part of him he didn't know about. He loved his days with Aiba because of that. Because the Master always made him toe the lines, all of them, and not only that. He also made him enjoy it.

Kazu stirred in his arms, but he didn't wake. Kazu… Kazu was altogether another story.  He never felt what he was feeling for Kazu before. Even if that sounded so cliché to his ears. He really didn't fucking know what was it.

He had loved people. Jun pictured that saying to himself that he never loved before, was too pathetic. So he told himself that he had been in love with some of his girlfriends. But the truth lay beside him right there, next to him, with his little button nose and small hands curled around his body. Kazu's lithe arms were marked with purple, blue and yellow. All painted by Aiba a few days ago, now they are discolored and waning, but they still ignited something in Jun's chest. The marks on Kazu's skin climbed all the way to his back and Jun's fingers traced them all.

Aiba was the first to notice something was different between Kitty and Doggy as he named them. It didn't surprise Jun because the Master always saw through him, to things he didn't even consider before. They had sat on Aiba's living room to talk as Satoko served them in a French maid dress.

Jun started to feel like shit when Kazu started crying because he was afraid Aiba was going to let them go. He knew Kazu's feelings for Aiba were strong. That had never bothered Jun, he felt strongly about Aiba too.  Not as much as he felt around Kazu, but still…

Aiba had hugged Kazu hard, telling once and again that he loved him, that he wasn't mad. It almost hurt the way Kazu wouldn't let go Aiba's body.

With the memory about that afternoon fresh in his mind, Jun shifted on the bed trying to unwrap himself from Kazunari's arms. But his lover tightened his arms, making Jun unable to get up and not waking the other up. He considered staying in bed for a while longer, just to be this close with Kazu. The only problem was, his lower-back was starting to protest the way he was half-lying on a pillow, his stomach was also telling him that his hour for breakfast was due two hours ago and his bladder was about to burst.

"Kazu, Kitty… you have to let me go…" He whispered pushing the slim arms off him again, but his lover wasn't loosening his grip, "Well if you're sure… Just don't start whining when you feel warm and wet in a while."

"Hmmmm… gross, I guess it can't be helped" Kazu groaned rubbing his face against Jun.

"Wha--It CAN be helped, just let me go to the bathroom!" Jun complained taking a hold of Kazu's wrists and trying to pull them off his body.

"I don't mind a little pee." Kazu moaned using his legs to keep Jun in bed.

"Okay, first of all, it wouldn't be a little." Jun grunted stopping the fight with Kazu. "And second, I do mind pee on my bed."

"Our bed." Kazu corrected him before kissing his cheek and letting Jun go.

Of course it was their bed, not only his bed. Even Aiba's bed if he wanted to. But he had never been to their apartment. Aiba respected whatever relationship it had flourished between Kazu and Jun.

Jun looked at himself in the full body mirror by the sink. His arms were marred too, red from where the ropes cut him. He looked at how the traces of the last time Aiba had fire-cupped his back were almost gone. He heard the alarm clock go off and Kazu groan a complaint and yell for him before taking care of it. He didn't have any clothes on, directly on Aiba's command, they were sleeping naked. Also on Aiba's command they hadn't had sex all week. He wanted to touch himself but he decided against it, knowing that even if Aiba wouldn't know, it made Jun proud that he could follow instructions.

He had to go to the office in a bit. Today was a late day for Jun, since last night there had been an office-party where Sakurai from the legal department had come on to him. Since he ran in to Jun holding hands with Kazu he had been hinting here and there that he wouldn't mind dating him. He had told Aiba, since he wanted the Master to know if anyone flirted with him, or if he hooked up with someone. That didn't mean  Jun was Aiba's, they had never talked about making the arrangement permanent, but it felt just natural to tell him everything, even when the Master had told him that it made him happy that Jun wanted to share that with him, it wasn't necessary, but if he wanted to continue to do it, he was welcome.

Jun went out of the bathroom to get his clothes ready before taking a shower. Kazu was looking at him not having moved at all since he left the bed. Jun sighed. He knew Kazu had a late shift today and he didn't mean to wake him up. Jun didn't really have to go to work today, because of the party the day before, but he needed to check a client or he was at risk to lose him.

By the time he left the bathroom, Kazu was no longer in bed. He walked towards the kitchen to grab a cereal bowl or something but found Kazu with nothing but an apron preparing him some miso soup. It was more like he was reheating the miso soup than actually cooking it. But Jun appreciated the gesture.

They ate and Kazu said goodbye to him with a kiss. He liked mornings like that. He knew that by the time he came back home Kazu would be gone. He had a call at six to record most of the night. When Jun met Kazu he never imagined that when he said he worked in the entertainment business, he meant as a photography director.

Jun was starting to feel lonely as he rode the train to his office.

By four in the afternoon, Jun was getting ready to leave the building, which was mostly empty with a few workaholics still attached to their computers. Sakurai was in the elevator when it opened to let him in, Jun doubted a second before stepping in.

"Matsumoto-san." The lawyer greeted him. His eyes seemed swollen and red.

"Sakurai-san." Jun smiled. He used his fake smile. Sakurai had come on to him pretty hard last night. He had to tell him to back the fuck off before the man left him alone.

"I'm sorry about last night, I don't remember anything. But my secretary says I was very rude to you. I assure you it will not happen again." The man whispered as the metal box were transporting them to the parking lot. "Please forgive me." He finished bowing low.

"It's all good, Sakurai-san. As long as it really doesn't happen again." Jun said politely, barely looking at the man, who was straightening with an embarrassed grimace.

"I am truly sorry." Sakurai repeated and Jun started to pity the guy.

"I know, Sakurai-san." Jun said in a gentler voice as the door opened and they stepped out. "If you let me reply to your confession, though." He said observing the panicked expression in Sakurai's face. "I am sorry, I cannot return your feelings. I'm in a relationship, and I'm in love. But if you want we can continue to meet as friends." Jun explained as kind as he could manage.

Sakurai smiled, "Thank you… even when I confessed drunk, you answered me properly." the man crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's be friends then."

Jun smiled back, "Sure." Jun's phone got off at that moment. He looked at the screen seeing Aiba's name flash from it. He made a gesture to excuse himself to Sakurai. "Hello,"

"Hey puppy, are you alone?" Aiba greeted him. Jun had learned now that Aiba was very cheerful and loving when they weren't in a scene. He loved that

"No, sorry, I'm not." Jun answered trying to fight the relieved smile that was forming in his face.

"Ahhh… are you free for the evening? Can you come over?" Aiba asked, and it made Jun happy. He couldn't remember a time when Aiba had called him directly. It was always through Kazu that he received an invitation, as a collateral.

"Yes, just stepping out of the office. I can be there in half an hour if necessary." Jun said hoping he didn't have to make a stop at his own apartment.

"Okay, that'll be good, Jun-chan. Pick up something to eat, too, please."

"Sure thing. See you." he said and waited for permission to hang up before he did.  "Ah Sakurai-san." Jun noticed the man had not moved. "Something came up, I have to go."  Jun said walking towards the exit closest to the train station.

"I can give you a lift…" Sakurai offered walking behind him.

"Oh, no, don't bother please…" Jun refused as politely as he could.

"Please, let me make it up to you. Let me take you to your appointment." Sakurai insisted.

"It's a date, not an appointment." Jun explained lowering his eyes.

"Oh…"

"So you understand, it'd be awkward if you did drive me to it." Sho nodded. "See you around Sakurai-san"

"Later, Matsumoto-kun." He said his goodbye turning around.

He decided not to take the train as he hailed a taxi, Aiba didn't mind if he was in desperate need to see him. As he rode the taxi, he ordered some karaage on his phone. He knew

There were times Aiba didn't communicate at all, not with Jun anyway. Sometimes it made Jun think that there was something that he wasn't doing right. He hadn't tried asking Aiba, because even thinking about it made him feel a bit ridiculous.

He arrived to Aiba's apartment and punched the apartment's bell and while he waited for Aiba the delivery guy arrived with their meal.

Aiba received him with his big starlit smile. Jun entered through the threshold and kneeled as soon as the door was closed behind him. Aiba took the bag from Jun's hands and went into the house leaving him kneeled on the spot.

Jun resisted the urge to sigh. It could take hours before Aiba acknowledged him. This was the part he liked the least from his games with the Master. Not that afternoon though.

"Hey, doggy why don't you go in there," Aiba directed towards the bathroom. "Get yourself clean and come back out so we can eat dinner while it's still hot." He directed.

Jun nodded and followed the orders just issued to him. He washed himself quickly, and walked into the living room naked. Aiba pointed at Jun towards a bathrobe, which he threw around his frame before kneeling on the floor on the opposite side of the sturdy wood table.

His doggy plate was on the table, it was the same one Shibasaki had bought for him. She had brought it to Aiba when she heard Jun had been frequenting the master. Jun hadn't been around, but Satoko had said things got tense for a bit, before they patched things up. Satoko wouldn't reveal more than that though, so Jun didn't know what had happened exactly.

The plate was a constant reminder of where he came from and how even if they had been playing for a while, Aiba wasn't his master and he was giving himself with no warranties. Sometimes it worried Jun.

Aiba patted his leg to indicate Jun to approach. Jun crawled over the man and remained on his hands and knees beside him. Aiba fed him pieces out of his own plate while the TV was showing some variety with comedians and idols. It seemed to be amusing Aiba, even if Jun found it a little repetitive, he concentrated on getting everything Aiba offered him mindlessly.

"Give me a kiss." The command was so sudden, Jun didn't obey right away, his brain didn't process it quickly but he immediately moved to comply when his head caught up.

Aiba was the first person Jun had submitted to who kissed him on a regular basis. He didn't complain though, he liked Aiba's lips and his kisses. They were always so commanding. Jun sat across Aiba's lap, leisurely kissing him. The sweatpants felt soft against his skin and he liked it.

He was pushed into the sofa with Aiba on top of his body. He was getting turned on, Aiba had that effect to him, even when what they were doing was vanilla as hell. It wasn't only about the way Aiba dominated him anymore. He liked this, all of it. He ached for the day Aiba would consider him as his own as he considered Kazu. Perhaps not the same as Satoko since she had always been a bit detached.

Looking directly at Jun's face, as if he was learning it by heart, Aiba pulled away just enough to be able to do that.

"Your doggy tail is in the closet" Aiba informed in a soft voice, "there is a bottle of lubricant on the table, go and put it on. Okay?"

"Yes Aiba." Jun answered, now very much conditioned to it, after a punishment more.

Hearing how Aiba moved things around outside of the pen, Jun took the tail and detached the plug to go to the bathroom and run it under the water. He knew Aiba didn't put away dirty toys, but it had been there at least two weeks, since they last used it, and better safe than sorry.

It took him a little while to get it in, it was weird how he barely could stand doing this in the past, and now it felt so good. When Jun was ready he re-attached the tail to the plug and went out the pen. Aiba was uncorking a wine bottle, and there was some kind of music video on the TV.

"Kneel by the table." Aiba directed as he smelled the cork. "You are so pretty Jun." Aiba said pouring some wine in a glass.

There were some leather straps on the table, and it made Jun's skin tingle in anticipation. Aiba directed him to face the table with a few lingering touches and to spread his legs as far as the table's legs went. He strapped his legs above the knee to the legs and then one more strap about an inch from the first. They were thin so they cut into his flesh if he strained them so he tried to be relaxed. Aiba straddled the table and sat with the wine bottle in one hand and the glass in the other.

"Tomorrow it's our anniversary." Aiba uttered softly showing his tongue between his teeth, "It will be two years ago tomorrow when Shibasaki brought you here."

Jun's cheeks lit up red, he didn't remember that. He wasn't sure Aiba got it right but he was kind of glad, and flattered.

"I wanted to see you alone tonight, because I wanna ask you something." Aiba continued in the same velvety voice and then stopped to take a sip from his glass.

Fidgeting a little, Jun realized that his hands weren't tied up but he didn't know what to do with them. He let them hang at each side of his body

"Here" Aiba placed his glass against Jun's lips before pouring its contents into the submissive's mouth. "I never imagined you'd stick around so long." Aiba added wistfully as he served more wine into the glass. "Have you had fun doggy?"

"Yes, Aiba" Jun answered as Aiba drained the glass. It was tasty and fruity, he liked it. "A lot."

"I'm glad." Aiba giggled waving the empty glass. "Actually, I was very surprised when you agreed to come with me that time at the club. I thought you didn't like men."

Jun wanted to tell him that he didn't, not back then anyway, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak so he didn't.

"I have liked you so long, since Shibasaki showed me your pictures." Aiba continued talking, placing the glass on the table and using his recently freed hand to brush his fingers through Jun's still damp hair and tuck some locks behind his ear. "Did you know she showed your pictures around?"

"Yes, I did." Jun answered smiling, he didn't know Aiba already knew him, before Jun set a foot in this apartment.

"That's why I wanted to trade with her, to have you." Aiba confided with his bright smile. "I'm so glad you came back to me…" Aiba lifted the bottle he was still holding and making Jun lean back his head and guiding Jun's mouth open with his fingers, he poured some wine in it. "Don't swallow, not yet." He ordered before kissing Jun sticking his tongue as far as he could. When he separated from the submissive, he gave him permission to swallow.

Aiba kissed him once more, but this time briefly, before he started giving orders again, "Give me your hand Doggy." Aiba told Jun extending his free hand to him.

Jun couldn't help a smile when Aiba nipped his palm, his fingers, licking between them. Placing the bottle on the floor beside the table Aiba used his other hand to lower his sweatpants and releasing his cock. He was not completely hard yet and he guided Jun's hand to it.

He gripped it in his slick palm, making Aiba sigh.

"I want you to be mine, Doggy." Aiba blurted out after a minute of Jun's hand massaging his penis.

The submissive looked up to Aiba's eyes, just a bit skeptic and a little overwhelmed.

"If you want to, I want it to make it official." Aiba leaned forward to put his forehead to Jun's "Do you want to?"

"Yes." Jun groans starting to move his hand on Aiba's dick.

"Good." Aiba moans before kissing Jun again.

They make out for a few minutes before Aiba pulls away. The Master fixes his sweatpants before retrieving something from behind the sofa.

Jun's heart is beating so hard against his chest, he can feel it through his throat when Aiba put a clipboard with some papers on the table. A ball pen is stuck on it too.

"Read through the contract, and if you agree with it, please sign it?" Aiba tells him kneeling behind him.

Jun leaned taking the contract with shaky hands, he put his elbows on the table to assume a more comfortable position or as comfortable as he can being strapped to the table. When Jun's weight shifted the straps seemed less tight.

Despite the slight tremble of his hands Jun starteds reading:

 

* * *

 

_This contract dated 13 of October of 20XX is the complete and entire agreement between the signatories I Aiba Masaki being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred as "Master" and Matsumoto Jun being sound of mind and body , hereinafter referred as "dog". _

Jun was finishing the first paragraph when Aiba´s hands landed softly against the small of his back and traced his skin lovingly. Jun started to think this was going to be an exercise of his attention, so he continued.

_The terms of this agreement will begin on 13 of October 20XX at 00:00 hours. This contract also become null and void immediately upon request of the injured party following any material breach of the contract. Should the injured party agree to continue with the contract following any material breach, the broken clause shall still remain in effect for the remaining terms of the contract._

* * *

 

Aiba served some more wine on the glass that was still on the table by Jun's side, then put it by Jun's head. "Here have some while you're at it." Aiba muttered softly before returning his hands to the submissive's back to rub his skin a bit more.

 

* * *

**_The Master_ **

 

  1.  _The Master shall be responsible for keeping dog safe at all times._
  2. _The Master will not allow or make dog scene with any minors or animals._
  3. _The Master will do everything within his power to train, educate, instruct, shape and mold dog into the best dog possible._
  4. _The Master will receive pleasure from the activities outlined in clause 3 above._
  5. _The Master shall pick out the entire outfit of dog when they are going out in public. The master reserves the right to instruct dog to pick said outfit, and punish dog for selecting an inappropriate outfit._
  6. _The Master will have access to all of dog financial statements._
  7. _The Master will not interfere with dog's work._
  8. _The Master may inquire about any transaction made by dog at any time._
  9. _The Master will stretch dog's limits to help dog grow in the life and position_
  10. _The Master shall respect and honor the invocation of the safety traffic light system._
  11. _The Master will respect all hard limits of dog as follows:_



_No Minors_

_No animals_

_No blood-play_

_No needle-play._

_No scat_

____________

____________

* * *

 

  
Jun frowned when he encountered the blank spaces in the clauses. Aiba was drinking from another glass he had fetched from the kitchen as he sat on the couch.

"You can add anything else you won't allow in those spaces." Aiba informed calmly as Jun took a big breath to ask.

"Okay." Jun said starting to scribble _'No unprotected sex with people other than…_ ' and he stopped, "Should I write Kazu? Ninomiya? Kitten?" He asked wriggling his butt a little.

"Write cat." Aiba directed smiling.

"And Satoko?" Jun asked after writing cat into the paper.

"Doll."

Jun wrote doll and Master next, he thought for a bit and added _'No permanent scars,’_ _then_ he chewed his lip for a bit before saying, _"_ Can we add things to the list later?" He asked, not without hesitation after a while.

"As long as it's true, yes." Aiba answered.

"Okay." Jun muttered going back to his reading.

 

* * *

_12\. The Master agrees to work with dog on any new interests that dog discovers._   
_13\. The Master shall inform dog the reason for any punishment. Periodically during the punishment The Master will remind dog the reason for the punishment although that can come from dog in the form of "Why are you being punished?" with an appropriate response from dog._   
_14\. The Master will not keep dog from staying in touch with their family and will not unreasonably withhold trips for dog to visit his family._   
_15\. Should the Master allow dog to scene with anyone else besides cat or doll, he shall assure that dog is unharmed and not forced to do anything on the hard limit list._   
_16\. The Master will not interfere with any domestic dispute between dog and cat._

* * *

 

Jun took the glass and took a swig of the wine. When he reached the part of his obligations. It scared him, all of it seemed overwhelming even if it was what he had wanted since he had been a regular visitor to this house, so he breathed deep and kept reading.

 

* * *

**_Dog_ **

 

_1\. Dog agrees to maintain its body by bathing, brushing his teeth, attending the gym and feeding properly._

_2\. Dog agrees to study BDSM on a daily basis, including but not limited to, searching the internet, reading books, attending BDSM munches and/or other BDSM activities._

_3\. Dog agrees to wear visibly Master's collar whenever is appropriate to wear it._

* * *

 

  
'Collar?' Jun asks himself, looking around to look for it, because if it's discreet he might wear it all the time.

"What is it doggy?"  Aiba asked kneeling by the table again.

"Can I see the collar?" Jun requests coyly.

Aiba giggled digging his hand between the sofa's cushions and pulling out a box, not big enough to be a necklace, it might be just a tag, like a pet’s tag with Aiba's phone number and other owner's information. But then, when Aiba opened it, Jun could see a simple ring. A silver band with no engravings. Aiba pulled it out and held it so Jun could see the inside of the ring.

It read 'Property of Master Aiba' and 'From 20XX' being the year they met. He couldn't deny it, he had been Aiba's since he had set a foot in that apartment. He had seen Kazu's collar, it was a wrist watch that he hardly ever took off, and Satoko's was an actual necklace.

"It's white gold, and I'd like you to wear it on the right hand." Aiba whispered putting it back in the box, "after you sign the contract." he added tapping the clipboard in Jun's hands.

"I see, I better finish reading it then." Jun eyed the ring one more time before going back to his reading.

 

* * *

_4\. Dog shall bring and show honor and respect The Master at all times._

_5\. Dog will sleep naked._

_6\. Dog will be naked while in The Master's apartment, unless Master indicates so._   
  
_7\. Dog shall make himself available for use by The Master in anyway The Master desires at any time The Master desires whenever feasible, within the terms of this contract._

8\. _Dog shall not have any sexual contact at any time without permission from The Master._

_9\. Dog shall not orgasm without permission from The Master._

_10\. Dog will not make faux use of the traffic light system._

_11\. Dog agrees to look for and find partners to scene or have sex with when The Master requests it._

_12\. Dog agrees to allow The Master, cat and doll to scene with and have sex with others while they use protection._

13\. _Dog agrees to service in anyway, within the terms of this contract, anybody The Master desires. The master will make sure dog is safe._  

14\. _Dog agrees to inform as soon as possible of any injuries it might hold while in a scene._

_15\. Dog agrees to inform The Master about any person interested in dog as a sex-partner or date._

_16\. Dog will inform The Master of any work or financial related issue it encounters and allow The Master advice._

_17\. Dog agrees to meet with doll, kitten and Master at least once a week to talk about BDSM._

 

_After three months this contract will be re-negotiated, reiterated or void after a careful consideration of all parties._

_These terms are mutually agreed to by the affixing of the respective signatures below._

* * *

 

 

 

Jun saw three signatures, one was Aiba's, and the other two were Satoko and Kazu's. There was an empty space where his own signature was supposed to go. Jun sighed. His back was starting to hurt. The ring was shining from the box, that still lay on the table by his now empty glass.

"Kazu agreed to this?" Jun asked softly turning to see Aiba under his arm.

"Yes, and so did Satoko." Aiba answered petting his back again. "I'll show you their contracts soon too."

Jun looked back at the contract taking the pen in his hand and tracing some letters without writing on them. He signed the contract. And as soon as he had finished Aiba fished the clipboard and the pen from Jun's hands and threw them on the couch.

"I love you Jun." Aiba said taking the submissive’s head between his hands forcing him to look at his face.

The ring was slid on his right ring finger, while Jun was still processing what Aiba just said.

"You are no longer a stray, my puppy." Aiba smiled at him, still touching his ring finer gently.

"Thank you, Aiba. Thank you very much." Jun choked, "I love you too."

Aiba smiled and passed his fingers through Jun's hair before pulling him into a biting kiss. Aiba pushed Jun off the table and climbed onto it again. His long legs going to each side of Jun’s waist, still kissing Jun and stroking his naked back. The clothes Aiba was wearing felt good and soft against his skin.


End file.
